Build talk:W/any Earth Shaker Warrior
Looks nice. Good work! - Krowman 10:18, 17 June 2007 (EDT) I can hardly take credit. It's pretty much standard for an Earthshaker bar. --Edru viransu 10:32, 17 June 2007 (EDT) Don't know about Hammer Bash, but of course I don't run anything besides backbreaker. Otherwise, looks good. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 12:25, 17 June 2007 (EDT) what about adding crude swing? once you do Earthshaker hit them witha crude swing, im pretty sure you can adrenaline for EACH foe hit by crude swing. :You're rarely going to hit more than one or two people, and it makes you very vulnerable to linebacking. --Edru viransu 22:25, 5 July 2007 (CEST) ::The buffed Yeti Smash is a viable option though. It's particularly good for punishing bodyblockers and for taking out NPCs at VoD. I Noob I 15:39, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Mighty hammer instead of hammer bash, hammer bash as optional instead of rush/enraged or bulls plz. Otherwise your spike would be... crap. Unexist 16:57, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :Eh, Bash or Shock is fairly standard on Earthshaker, from what I've seen. Mighty Blow's already in variants. --Edru viransu 17:31, 6 July 2007 (CEST) ::Agreed with Unexist here, Mighty Blow should be the standard with Hammer Bash as variant. ES -> crushing -> mighty -> bulls is a good spike, replacing mighty with a 40-less-damage lose-all-adrenaline hammer attack isn't the best idea. The rest is fine though :) -Auron 17:39, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :::I put Mighty Blow in the main bar and Hammer Bash into variants. I'm wondering if we should switch the minor strength to a major to hit the enraging charge breakpoint. --Edru viransu 18:19, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Crude swing is necessary. If you don't hit more than two people, then what's the point of Earth Shaker? Devastating Hammer would be a better build if you're not going to hit lots of people. I say we should put in Crude Swing. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:21, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :Earthshaker basically is DH with an AoE effect. People ran DH because you could couple it with Fierce Blow. Now that FB and MB deal the same damage, there's no reason to run DH (which KDs one foe) over ES (which can KD many foes). The point of the build isn't AoE hammer damage, it's KD pressure. Besides, why run Crude when you can run Yeti? - Krowman 18:33, 6 July 2007 (CEST) ::Neither one is particularly amazing tbh. Earth Shaker is mostly a dev hammer, but AoE. It isn't a prep for an entirely AoE damage spike, it's a prep for single-target spike (crushing etc), but the elite just happens to knock multiple foes down. -Auron 18:44, 6 July 2007 (CEST)\ :::As well as that you won't have a double-condition rc heal. Unexist 19:28, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Swap out rush for grasping earth? :No, but for anyone who doesn't know, Body Blow and Mighty Blow are both 7 adrenaline(clearly got mistaken for Executioner's). I edited the variants because of that, but I just wanted to clear that up for future reference. Smooths 22:27, 7 January 2008 (EST) Combine the Earthshaker/Backbreaker/Dev Hammer builds? They're all basically run the same, I think it wouldn't be a bad idea. Craziinick 09:25, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :Maybe combine Earthshaker and Deva Hammer, but BB is played significantly differently. BB, you spam bulls-crushing as often as possible and every once in a long while use BB. ES and DH you actually use your elites fairly often. Personally, I despise merging, especially since some may want to vote Earthshaker higher than DH, for example. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 14:18, 21 August 2007 (CEST) frenzy ftw. u alrdy have a cancel stance just use it. it owns flail. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 00:58, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :And rush-bull's-frenzy-crushing every 10 seconds costs too much. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:42, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::Flail=godmode on Hammer War. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 02:01, 6 September 2007 (CEST) Especially on a BB :P Ni 02:10, 6 September 2007 (CEST) I <3 shakin de erf. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:57, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Dropped the TA tag ES just doesn't get enough targets in TA to be effective compared to the other tagged arenas where you'll be more likely to find clumps -- Dev and Magehunter's are both better in TA than it, so I removed that tag. -Binary 13:53, 1 December 2008 (EST) :Actually it is run quite often in TA, getting 2 backliners in Earth Shaker in TA = kill. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 14:18, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::I wouldn't say drop the tag, I prefer dev hammer in TA though. 217.120.224.23 15:04, 1 December 2008 (EST) Auron, stop removing the TA tag, have you been to TA lately? --''' Angel ' 21:38, 1 December 2008 (EST) :Build: Team - TA Balanced. -- 21:43, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::Exactly --' Angel ' 21:44, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::Earth Shaker is terrible in small arenas. Even american players aren't bad enough to ball up like that, unless they have zero field vision and pay attention to nothing but the party window and target health bars, in which case it doesn't matter. A great tag (especially on a build that's not been updated in a while - where's Wail?) doesn't automatically mean a great build. -- Armond Warblade 15:46, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::It was updated like 2 weeks ago. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 15:48, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::So why are the necro and warrior using bad elites? -- Armond Warblade 15:55, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Armond when was the last time you fucking TA'd? TA has the most broken meta of the game, with the exception of HB. Earthshaker is fucking epic in TA, where just catching two people in Earthshaker knocks half the team and can easily cause a whipe.--Golden19pxStar 16:13, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Tbh you rarely are going to drop 2 people with earthshaker I agree with dropping the TA tag, add a RA tag were people are bad if you want too. And just because 1 great TA build has earthshaker (ignoring the fact pvx has an earthshaker fetish) doesn't mean the build alone is great. 24.6.120.64 00:27, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Erf shakur is manly, everyone should have a fetish-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!]] 00:38, 22 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::^ Thats exactly what I meant, and really its not helping the wiki. So drop the TA tag and add an RA tag. 24.6.120.64 00:42, 22 January 2009 (EST) Seriously, this hasn't been used in TA for ever. Drop the tag. '''Drah McNinja 20:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Meta You guys still think this is in the meta? Shock Axe is taking over both TA and GvG and so is Cripslash and Dev hammer. This is still good, but isn't seen in meta anymore. I'd say take the meta tag off. -- 13:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Sup HA? Brandnew 14:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::ehh kinda forgot about that. i dont do much of HA. is it really being run there still? -- 14:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hello, I just knocked seven people down on KotH and won the game. Brandnew 14:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::lolkk -- 14:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Feb 2010 update Would some combo of earth shaker, belly smash and yeti smash be cool? Edit: I just tested, 2x AoE KD says yes? Edit 2: put None Shall Pass for AOE KD machine :D ryuwizard98 17:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you're using Earth Shaker correctly, you shouldn't need all those other KDs. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:17, 26 February 2010 ::i'm pretty sure 2 aoe kd's in a row is better than one regardless of how you use it, especially in HA. NSP was mostly a joke anyway ryuwizard98 18:43, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RA tag? Tried this out in Ra and because of the unpredictable nature of the arena, it appears to work quite well. On numerous occasions I've been able to KD entire teams, and it is never hard to find two targets fairly close together to drop ES on. 20:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I still prefer other hammer elites in small arenas, seeing as you often miss the full potential of ES in them and ES doesn't have any extra damage or apply any conditions. But....maybe that's just me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:57, 10 March 2010 ::^deva hammer, (bb?) or magehunters [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 18:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i really dont get why, never seen it used in ra [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 18:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :If you don't see something used doesn't mean it's bad. WS Derv for example doesn't see use in GvG but it's more than viable there. Amorality 18:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::yes, i know that.. but now explain why you would run es over deva or magehunters. + there isnt too many choke points in ra expect bridges. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 18:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::The fact everyone trains monks/mes/nec predictably makes this a "lol i just KD'ed your whole team." 19:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) bump [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 19:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ... :Earth Shaker is manly + strong. Use it for lols. It works perfectly well. :KEEEEEEEEEP THE TAAAAAAAG COS RA IS FUCKING SRS BSNS. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 21:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :If you get no answer just do it yourself, and if someone really disagrees, in addition to giving a fuck, you'll get reverted. --''Chaos? -- 13:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I concur, it's become meta in RA. :wat He agrees :P Apparently, people don't know how to sign or indent. Awesome. ··· Danny So Cute 20:06, 27 March 2010 (UTC) AB Raep? prof=W/any Strength=12+1+1 HammerMastery=12+2ShakerFlailSmashSmashSmashStrikeComfortCharge/build You still have to wait half a second, because you have two 1 second attacks, but you can KD a whole Shrine for 6 seconds this way. If you throw Protector's Strike in before Flail and after Yeti Smash, that's a 6 attack chain (ES->ProtS->Flail->BS->PulvS->Yeti->Prot), although it's fairly Energy-intensive. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Pointless. Your midline should have killed everything before they get up from ES. -- Armond Warblade 01:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Most of the time, the Eles will wipe the Shrine before I even get the chance to use Earth Shaker, even after E-Charge->Auto-attack->Lion's Comfort; the same goes for most melee when you cap. With Prot Strike, though, it's actually a pretty strong spike, and it's pretty lulzy to solo cap with. Yeti Smash could also be interesting for HA, not to say I know anything about HA. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't solo cap. Bring ES for shrines (why are you using comfort for adrenaline? you should have adrenaline from the previous shrine) and good skills for the few times you actually fight players. AB is easy, unless you run off on your own and get ganked. -- Armond Warblade 02:20, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::pugs. no adrenaline from previous shrine. ignore other players. shouldn't be solo capping if you will get ganked either.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't pug. Four people can win AB. Usually, though, it takes seven. -- Armond Warblade 06:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was with my group most of the game. I got bored, because everything was always already blown up by the time I got into melee range. Then again, I had two Nukers and a Necro with me (no Monk). Lion's Comfort builds adrenaline more quickly than attacking (1.75 seconds for cast+aftercast, the same speed as your Hammer attacks, but you have a net gain of 2 adrenaline per use). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 11:20, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Take Death's Charge -> problem solved. ··· Danny So Cute 23:41, 3 May 2010 (UTC) So ehm Why didnt this change into stuff like Belly Smash+Yeti Smash for more AoE?--Pirate 22:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC)